


Love me with all of your heart (as I love you)

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Some moments of Donald raising the boys
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only like barely started season 2 so sorry if there's anything inconsistent with the plot. On my phone as per usual :p. Honestly just going for some sort of bittersweet cuteness and maybe some emotional hurt.....just a little......

They were so _small._ Donald couldn't believe anything could really be this small. He held them like precious jewels, tiny gems, more amazing than any treasure he'd ever seen or known. 

Della should be here, holding her boys. Maybe Scrooge, hiding a happy tear as he looks proudly at them. It shouldn't just be Donald. It should never be just Donald.

And it wasn't. He wasn't alone anymore. Now it was Donald and the boys. Donald and his nephews. Donald and Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn. 

(or Donald and Huey, Dewey, and Louie, as it soon became)

-

He'd been many things to many people. Twin. Son. Nephew. Friend. Adventurer. Sailor. Classmate. Band member. Employee. 

Uncle was his favourite.

-

The boys practically had sea legs before they could walk due to all the time on the houseboat. 

"I'm gonna be a sailor like you Unca Donald!" Dewey had told him once. "And I'm gonna sail everywhere and find treasure and have adventures!!!"

He worried about Dewey and the heartache adventure could cause. But Donald didn't tell him adventure was dangerous, didn't tell him what adventure had already taken from them all.

Instead he'd smiled and let Dewey wear his hat as he pretended to be Captain Dewey, the best sailor the world ever knew, and he didn't think about who else should be here to talk to the children about adventure.

Later he did. Later he cried. But not until the boys were asleep and there was no chance they'd hear him.

-

"What was mom like?"

Donald had frozen at the answer and immediately the three boys were regretful. 

"Pretty" he said, instead of giving a real answer. And then he gave them his only photo of her.

It was better they had it. Can't cry over something that isn't in your pocket all the time, right. 

Right?

-

Louie clearly thought he could trick him. It was almost funny. Louie was grounded, but Huey wasn't. Huey had gone to his Junior Woodchuck meeting, but apparently here he was again, wearing his hat so it covered his face entirely and not saying a word. 

Donald smiled. These boys really would try every trick in the book 

"Sharper than the sharpies" a voice in his mind said with a laugh and his smile faded.

"Back inside Louie" he said, ignoring the protests that he was "clearly Huey" and "you can't prove anything Uncle Donald".

-

With a sigh he'd added another tally to the board. He'd had a lot of jobs over the years, and still nothing ever lasted long. Maybe one day he would return to sailing, or reform The Three Caballeros, but for now he redid his resumé to apply for a position in a hotel near the waterfront. 

An interview at 11am meant the boys would be at school and he could sneak off to it without getting their hopes up. 

He needed the job. He needed to make bill payments, needed to pay for a Junior Woodchuck weekend away, needed to pay for three new phones after the boys broke there's in what they swore were "innocent circumstances". Needed to have a job and make money so they could have some semblance of a normal childhood. 

Donald didn't get the job. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moments of Donald and the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished season 2 and . Just. Woah. WOAH. W O A H!!!!!!!! So here's some more !!! A few weeks in the making lol but I like it a lot!!!! :D enjoy x

Nightmares had always been a common issue. Donald himself suffered from them from years of adventure and from his years in the Navy. Most of his nightmares over the last decade had featured Della. Where she was now, or what had happened to her. Often he dreamt she was just out of reach as he called and called for her.

He occasionally woke screaming, often crying, but he did his best to never wake the boys. 

They had their own nightmares. Bad dreams that were scary and terrible in the night only to be forgotten by the time morning came. After a bad dream they'd find their way to Donald, usually followed by their 2 brothers once they noticed one leaving the room. It would inevitably lead to a cuddle pile in Donald's bed as he sang to them.

_Look to the stars my darling baby boys......_

-

Dewey and Louie were claiming to be sick. Much too sick for school. Donald raised an eyebrow. He knew a con when he saw it.

"So you're both sick?" He questioned grabbing their attention as he properly entered the room.

"Yep" Dewey insisted before giving a fake cough. "Could be very contagious, you should probably leave the room"

"I'll take my chances" he said dryly. 

There was an easy way to figure out if this was real or not. And his ~~Dad~~ Uncle Senses were already leaning towards not.

"So you'll be in bed all day...." he started, as he tucked Louie's blanket around him. "I'm working from home so I can check in on you both". No change to their story although they had clearly forgotten he was at home today. "You'll both just have to stay in bed all day, even though it's sunny we can't risk you getting sicker, just all day laying in bed-"

Dewey broke

"OK FINE WE'RE NOT SICK" he yelled suddenly sitting up. Louie hid his face in his hands and from the corner of the room, Huey hid a laugh.

Working on Dewey's inability to stay still was always a good trick.

"We just want the day off because we didn't study for the history test" Dewey admitted. "We both kind of forgot about it until this morning"

Donald fondly shook his head. "Get ready for school and I'll right you both notes to explain you'll be doing a makeup test on Friday instead" he said. "We'll talk about why you didn't study later"

-

"Other kids walk to school" 

"Or take the bus"

"It would be more eco friendly if we walked or took the bus instead of the car"

Donald hid a smile at the arguments they made for being allowed get themselves to school. He pretended he and Della hadn't used the same ones as kids, and it hurt less.

"If I let you head to school yourselves you would end up at Funzo's Fun Zone instead of classes and we all know it" he said. He pretended Scrooge hasn't used the same reasoning with him and Della as kids, and it hurt less 

Or he told himself it hurt less at least.

-

Nightmares about the Shadow War were inevitable. Questions about Della were inevitable. Nightmares about Della were inevitable too, but Donald hadn't expected them for some reason.

Yet that was what brought his 3 boys to his door one night, nightmares about what happened their mom. Ones that they couldn't easily shake off like when they were younger.

So he held them close. He distracted them from their nightmares. He tried to tell them about Della without crying.

And when all else failed, he sang to them.

_Look to the stars my darling baby boys_  
_Life is strange and vast_  
_Filled with wonders and joys_  
_Face each new sun with eyes clear and true_  
_Unafraid of the unknown_  
_Because I'll face it all with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? No thoughts head empty? Valid. Personally I'm just hyped for the Darkwing Duck episode xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Different to how I expected but I like the vibes. Lmk if u did too, have a good day x


End file.
